A song of ice and fire
by Fladhril
Summary: Ally est une jeune orpheline, qui a grandi dans une troupe d'artistes ambulants. Mais une caractéristique physique l'oblige au secret, car sur Essos, et surtout sur Westeros, cela pourrait causer sa mort. Sa rencontre avec Daenerys Targaryen va cependant changer sa vie.
1. Ally

**A song of Ice and Fire**

Ally est une jeune orpheline de 17 ans. Elle vit avec une troupe d'artistes ambulants, dans laquelle elle a grandi. Le chef de la troupe, Kern, l'a élevée et protégée comme sa propre fille. Mais son plus grand secret, Kern lui a appris dès son plus jeune âge à le cacher au reste du monde. Tous les matins, avant de sortir de la roulotte qu'elle partageait avec son père adoptif, Ally attachait ses cheveux d'argent et les dissimulait sous un turban. Et même si cela faisait désormais deux ans que la troupe était partie de Westeros, elle avait préféré garder cette habitude pour parcourir les cités libres d'Essos.

Ce jour-là, alors qu'elle achetait quelques fruits sur le marché de Pentos, une apparition la fit sursauter. Une main s'était tendue pour attraper un fruit juste à côté d'elle. En remontant ses yeux le long du bras de l'individu, Ally fut surprise de découvrir le visage d'un jeune homme, auréolé d'argent. Kern lui avait dit que tous les Targaryen étaient morts, et voilà que l'un d'entre eux se dressait devant elle. L'homme la dévisagea alors de ses yeux violets, avant de se retourner d'un air arrogant pour partir. Ally tendit alors le bras, saisie d'un élan d'espoir.

« _Attendez ! Vous êtes de la maison Targaryen, n'est-ce pas ?_ »

L'homme s'arrêta net, puis se retourna lentement.

« _Et toi, une espionne de l'usurpateur ?!_ aboya-t-il.

\- _Absolument pas. J'ai été élevée par un partisan des Targaryen, les seuls véritables héritiers du Trône de Fer_ » dit Ally en s'inclinant légèrement.

Le jeune homme se rengorgea alors, fier d'être reconnu comme souverain légitime de Westeros. Il la fixa alors un moment, avant de lâcher un petit sourire, et de repartir, disparaissant dans la foule du marché. Ally aperçut encore quelques fois sa chevelure d'un blanc pur comme la sienne. Elle rassembla ensuite les denrées qu'elle avait achetées, avant de retourner à son campement. Le souvenir de sa rencontre avec ce jeune homme la hanta les jours qui suivirent.

La semaine suivante, alors que la troupe se préparait à partir pour le lendemain, Ally refit un passage au marché pour tenter de revoir ce qu'elle prenait désormais pour une hallucination. Alors qu'elle rentrait après une autre déception, elle dû se plaquer contre un mur pour laisser passer quelques Dothrakis lancés à vive allure sur leurs chevaux. Intriguée, Ally les suivit, jusqu'à une propriété non loin. Elle grimpa dans un immense arbre pour tenter d'apercevoir quelque chose.


	2. Fire and Blood

**Voilà le 2ème chapitre de ma première fanfiction ! Je compte publier de façon hebdomadaire, même si vous devrez attendre 2 semaines de plus pour le prochain chapitre… (Vacances sans ordinateur oblige…)**

 **Je tiens à préciser qu'aucun personnage ne m'appartient, sauf Ally, qui sort tout droit de mon imagination ;) Mais j'essaie tout de même de faire correspondre au mieux les caractères des personnages à ceux de la série. En espérant que vous apprécierez mon travail x)**

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant, sur le péron de la demeure, aux côtés de l'homme rencontré au marché, une jeune fille sublime avec la même cascade d'argent qui encadrait son visage. Alors que les Dothrakis s'arrêtaient devant les deux Targaryen et leur hôte, l'un d'entre eux s'avança. Sa natte était la plus longue qu'Ally ait vue chez un membre de ce peuple. L'hôte, un riche marchand de Pentos, indiqua à la jeune fille de s'avancer vers le cavalier. Elle obéit, et ce dernier l'observa longuement, avant de faire demi-tour et de repartir, suivi des sangs-coureurs, sans même avoir prononcer un mot. Un rapide échange eut lieu entre les deux hommes, pendant que la jeune fille regardait dans le vide.

Alors qu'elle allait se retourner, ses yeux se posèrent sur l'arbre où était perchée Ally, et elle la vit. Elle lui sourit, puis retourna auprès du jeune homme. La Targaryen parut lui demander quelque chose, et il hocha la tête en regardant vers l'arbre. Ally, paniquée, commença à redescendre, mais l'héritier de Westeros s'était déjà avancé jusqu'au pied de l'arbre quand elle arriva en bas. Il la plaqua contre le tronc.

« _Tu es bien une espionne des Baratheon ! Il n'y a que les espions pour observer ainsi depuis un arbre !_ beugla-t-il.

\- _Généralement, les espions sont bien plus discrets…_ répliqua Ally. _Et puis, j'ai surtout été curieuse de savoir ce que faisait autant de Dothrakis à Pentos. Je ne savais même pas que vous viviez ici !_

\- _MENTEUSE !_ »

Et l'homme la pris à la gorge. L'hôte et la jeune fille s'étaient rapprochés, et ils prirent Ally en pitié, sentant qu'elle était innocente de ce qu'on l'accusait.

« _Viserys, mon frère,_ intervint la jeune fille. _Pourquoi l'agresser alors que je t'avais seulement signalé sa présence. Elle me semble plus terrifiée qu'autre chose. Il faudrait lui laisser une chance…_

\- _Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi, femme !_ répliqua Viserys en se retournant pour gifler sa sœur. _Mais j'aimerais tout de même qu'elle évite de rapporter mes faits et gestes à l'usurpateur. Et si on lui coupait la langue ? Où qu'on la tuait tout simplement ?_ »

 **Désolée de vous laisser 2 semaines avec un suspens pareil, mais sachez que la plupart de mes chapitres finiront ainsi ;)**


	3. Une nouvelle vie

**Bon, finalement, j'ai décidé de publier dès mon retour, plutôt que de vous faire attendre jusqu'à lundi prochain… Le chapitre 4 sortira cependant bien lundi 31, avec une semaine d'avance du coup ;p**

 **Je tiens à préciser que les âges des personnages correspondent plus à la série qu'aux livres (c'est plus simple ainsi, je pense ^^' )**

 **Merci aux followers, et à Camille et MischiefsGirl pour leur review, ça fait plaisir x)**

« _Ce serait une très mauvaise idée, majesté,_ conseilla l'hôte. _La tuer, si elle est innocente, ne fera qu'attiser la colère des dieux, et lui couper la langue ne l'empêchera pas de communiquer…_

\- _Alors que faire ?!_ s'énerva le Targaryen.

\- _Peut-être que la prendre comme servante pour votre sœur vous permettrait de la surveiller sans avoir à la blesser._ »

Ally et l'autre fille se regardèrent, attendant la réponse de Viserys, qui paraissait réfléchir à cette possibilité. Après de longues secondes, il finit par réagir.

« _Vous me semblez de bon conseil, Illiryo Mopatis. Ce sera une bonne chose, et je n'aurais pas à acheter une nouvelle esclave pour servir ma famille. Le salaire de celle-ci sera seulement sa propre vie !_ »

Viserys lâcha enfin Ally et s'éloigna, accompagné du marchand. Cette dernière se frotta le cou, puis vérifia qu'aucun cheveux ne s'échappait de son turban. La jeune Targaryen se rapprocha d'elle, et passa une main rassurante sur son bras.

« _Je suis Daenerys, et toi, quel est ton nom ?_ demanda-t-elle.

\- _Je m'appelle Ally._

\- _As-tu des parents, Ally ?_

\- _Je n'ai jamais connu mes véritables parents, mais Kern m'a élevée avec sa compagne, comme si j'étais leur propre fille. Elle, la fièvre l'a emportée quand j'avais six ans, mais lui m'attend à la sortie de la ville, avec le reste de la troupe d'artistes qu'il dirige._

\- _Mon frère me tuerait si je te laissais partir… Je suis désolée, mais je ne pense pas que tu pourras revoir Kern… Mais une fois qu'on sera rentré à la maison, peut-être qu'il te rendra ta liberté. Je le supplierais s'il le faut._

\- _Merci, Daenerys »_ dit Ally, léger sourire aux lèvres, mais larmes aux yeux.

 **Je viens de remarquer que certains fans de GoT qui suivent ma fic ont une double attente pour le lundi… Le nouvel épisode de la saison 7 (qui est juste… Waouh ! très réussie !), et le nouvel épisode que je publie. En espérant que les 2 vous plaisent ;) A lundi prochain !**


	4. Le mariage

**Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres va durer cette histoire, mais j'espère que ce style vous plaît ;)**

 **Si vous préférez des chapitres plus longs, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, mais dans ce cas, le rythme de parution pourrait s'allonger aussi...**

Ally était ravie de servir Daenerys, héritière de la maison Targaryen, à laquelle elle-même appartenait sûrement de par sa chevelure caractéristique. Elle préférait cependant la garder cachée, sachant que la paranoïa de Viserys à propos des espions avait une part de vrai.

La douceur et la générosité de la jeune femme contrastaient nettement avec le caractère

dédaigneux et impulsif de son frère. Après quatre jours passés à leurs côtés, Ally avait assisté de trop nombreuses fois à la colère du « dragon », comme il aimait s'appeler dans ces moments-là. La folie de cet homme l'effrayait, mais c'est ce qui lui donnait tout autant l'envie de rester, pour protéger Daenerys, plus jeune qu'elle de quelques mois.

Le jour du mariage avec le Khal Drogo arriva finalement, et Ally sentit les réticences de sa nouvelle amie pour cette alliance, somme toute uniquement politique. La longue chevauchée jusqu'au lieu des festivités épuisa les deux jeunes filles, qui prirent un petit moment de repos pour rendre la future mariée plus présentable. Viserys vint alors chercher sa sœur pour la mener jusqu'à Drogo, à côté de qui elle dut s'asseoir. Le frère et Illyrio Mopatis eurent une place de choix sur un banc, légèrement en retrait, non loin du Khal et de sa promise.

Ally se frayait un chemin dans la foule, évitant le plus possible les Dothrakis et se rapprochant de la sécurité relative des délégations de peuples moins barbares. D'où elle était, elle pouvait voir les riches marchands d'Essos, mais aussi quelques Westerosis fidèles aux Targaryen, se succéder devant le couple pour offrir leurs cadeaux. Les plus remarquables furent les trois œufs de dragon pétrifiés, offerts par Illyrio.

Il vint cependant l'heure pour les mariés de concrétiser leur union, et Drogo fit apporter son étalon, et une magnifique jument blanche qu'il donna à Daenerys. Celle-ci demanda alors à un chevalier Westerosi, qui semblait comprendre le dothraki, de traduire ce qu'elle disait. Ally, en s'approchant, reconnut cet homme, qu'elle avait croisé plus d'un an auparavant, à Braavos.

 **A la semaine prochaine pour un nouvel épisode !**


	5. Manitou makwa

**Et voilà, j'introduis enfin un de mes personnages préférés ! (avec Littlefinger) J'avoue, j'ai décidé d'écrire cette fic parce que je voulais changer certaines choses dans l'histoire originelle, comme l'indestructible friendzone de ce pauvre Jorah 3**

« _Ser Mormont ? Vous vous souvenez de moi ?_ »

Après le départ des mariés, Ally s'était approchée du chevalier. A ces mots, il se retourna et la dévisagea.

« _Je suis Ally, la fille que vous avez sauvé, à Braavos, l'an dernier..._ »

Une lueur apparut dans les yeux de l'homme quand il reconnut enfin la jeune fille qui lui faisait face. L'événement qui les avait fait se rencontrer lui revint aussitôt en mémoire.

« _M_ _ilady ! C'est un plaisir de vous revoir, dans des circonstances plus joyeuses que la dernière fois…_

\- _En effet ! Mais, s'il vous plaît, je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler ainsi, je ne suis pas une dame…_

\- _Dans ce cas, si je dois vous appeler Ally, appelez-moi Jorah._

\- _Je… Je préférerai Ser Jorah..._ »

L'homme soupira en secouant la tête doucement, avant d'approuver, un léger sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Jorah proposa de partager son feu pour la nuit, ce qu'Ally s'empressa d'accepter, ne sachant pas qui d'autre la protégerait, Daenerys étant absente.

Tous les deux partagèrent leurs aventures respectives, Jorah expliquant pour quelles raisons il ne vivait plus sur son Île aux Ours natale, et Ally racontant comment elle s'était retrouvée au service des Targaryen. A la fin de la soirée, ils s'endormirent, certains d'avoir trouvé un ami pour l'aventure à venir.

La nuit de la jeune fille fut très agitée, de mauvais souvenirs revenant sous forme de cauchemars.

 _Deux hommes maintenaient Ally au sol, qui se débattait. Un troisième, entre ses jambes, baissait son pantalon en remontant la robe de la fille, qui hurla. Un des hommes qui la tenaient la frappa au visage, deux fois. Les larmes coulaient des yeux de la jeune vierge. La présence près de son intimité se rapprochait dangeureusement, quand soudain elle disparut. La pression sur ses épaules et ses cuisses diminua, ce qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Un homme blond aux yeux bleus venait de jeter par terre l'homme qu'il avait soulevé par la gorge, et s'avançait, épée en main, vers les deux autres, qui lâchèrent aussitôt Ally et s'enfuirent en courant vers l'autre extrémité de la ruelle. Le sauveur rangea alors sa lame et s'approcha d'elle._

« _Tout va bien, milady ?_ »

Une main qui secouait son épaule réveilla la jeune fille.

« _Tout va bien, Ally ? Tu t'agitais beaucoup, et, tu pleurais, aussi…_

\- _Je… Ce… Ce n'est rien, Jorah. Juste un mauvais rêve. Merci._

\- _Tu en fais encore des cauchemars, n'est-ce pas ? De cette soirée…_

\- _Oui… Mais vous êtes toujours là pour me sauver_ , dit-elle en souriant.

\- _Et_ _si cela se produit encore, je serai toujours là pour te sauver, Ally._ »

Jorah inclina doucement la tête, avant de laisser Ally se réveiller complètement.

 **NDA : « manitou makwa » signifie esprit ours, en algonquin (dialecte amérindien). Les « manitou » sont des esprits protecteurs, et c'est une référence à mon magnifique voyage au Québec de cet été (d'où l'absence de nouveau chapitre pendant 2 semaines ^^)**


	6. La folie du dragon

**Merci aux followers, et pour les reviews, ça fait plaisir x) J'espère que vous aimez cette histoire, parce qu'un one shot est en préparation ;)**

La horde dothraki progressait dans les grandes plaines d'Essos. Les caprices et colères de Viserys Targaryen se faisaient plus courantes, et parfois plus violentes. Heureusement, Jorah Mormont et les Dothrakis s'interposaient pour protéger Daenerys.

Après l'arrivée à Vaes Dothrak, un jour ou le « dragon » n'avait pu soulager ses tendances, il rentra brusquement dans la tente de sa sœur, occupée par une cérémonie. Ally s'y trouvait, pliant et rangeant les vêtements de la Khaleesi. Elle sursauta à son arrivée, mais il l'ignora. Il ouvrit le coffret des œufs de dragon, et les mis tous les trois dans sa besace. Ally lui retint la main, ses doigts effleurant l'œuf parcourus par un courant d'énergie, et l'interpella :

« _Vous volez la propriété de Daenerys, et ceci est un crime au vu des lois de cette terre !_ »

Viserys jeta la jeune fille au sol.

« _Ce qui est à ma sœur m'appartient ! Et toucher ainsi ton roi est tout autant un crime !_

- _Vous n'êtes pas un roi, ni ici, ni ailleurs… Vous n'en avez pas la carrure._ » répliqua Ally.

Viserys lui jeta un regard dédaigneux avant de tenter de sortir, mais Jorah lui barrait la route.

« _Il est interdit de porter son épée dans l'enceinte de ce lieu sacré._

- _Je suis un roi, j'en ai le droit ! Et puis, de toute façon, je m'en vais !_

- _Ser Jorah_ , intervint Ally, _les œufs…_

- _Vous pouvez partir si cela vous chante, mais laissez ces œufs ici._ »

Le Targaryen lâcha son sac avant de quitter rageusement la tente.

Jorah se précipita alors vers la jeune femme pour vérifier si elle allait bien. Il l'aida à se relever, et remarqua à ce moment une mèche de cheveux qui avait dû s'échapper du turban lors de l'altercation avec Viserys. La couleur le choqua, et il eut un mouvement de recul.

« _Qu'y a-t-il ?_ » demanda Ally, passant sa main le long du bord de son foulard. C'est alors qu'elle sentit la mèche, et son visage s'empourpra. Elle cacha ses cheveux, recula vers l'entrée de la porte, et s'enfuit en courant, laissant derrière elle un chevalier abasourdi. Elle partit chercher refuge dans un creux des fondations du bâtiment central de Vaes Dothrak, le Dosh khaleen. Elle sentait son poignet la brûler, et en le regardant, elle découvrit une marque verte en forme d'écaille. Cette marque était sûrement apparue lorsqu'elle avait touché l'œuf. Ally décida de l'ignorer, et elle se recroquevilla entre les pierres, disparaissant dans l'ombre.

La nuit tombait quand la jeune femme se réveilla. Des bruits de fête s'échappaient de la grande hutte. Elle s'étira, puis se leva. Un mouvement vers sa droite la mit sur ses gardes, et elle se plaqua contre le mur. Viserys, ivre, lame au poing, passa devant elle en titubant avant de pénétrer dans le bâtiment, sans la remarquer. Ally le suivit, sentant qu'il allait faire quelque chose d'irrémédiable.

En rentrant dans la hutte, elle se glissa dans l'ombre d'un poteau, et observa la scène. Viserys menaçait Drogo et Daenerys de son épée, tandis que Jorah s'interposait. Le Khal prononça quelques mots, que la Targaryen traduisit, calmant aussitôt Viserys, qui baissa son arme. Ce qui s'ensuivit fut très rapide, et Ally ne put s'empêcher de hoqueter devant la violence de la mort du « dragon ». Lorsque les cris s'éteignirent, les dothrakis relâchèrent le corps de l'homme, et sa tête alourdie par sa « couronne » d'or s'écrasa sur le sol avec un bruit sourd.

A Westeros, une petite fille des rues vint chuchoter une nouvelle à l'oreille d'une araignée.

« _Un dragon meurt couronné_ _, un autre sort de l'ombre_ _._ »

 **Voilà! Je suis quelque part où le réseau passe très mal, donc je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir poster le prochain chapitre... Espérons que si x)**


	7. Falling

**La galère de trouver du réseau dans un trou paumé... XD Mais voici comme promis le nouveau chapitre ! Enjoy ;)**

La mort de Viserys avait permit au khalasar de souffler, car le Targaryen ne pouvait plus agresser qui que ce soit. La tentative d'assassinat sur Daenerys avait cependant fini par persuader le Khal Drogo de partir à la conquête de Westeros.

Sur le chemin vers l'est, la horde s'arrêta dans un village qu'elle pilla et saccagea. Daenerys tenta de sauver quelques femmes du viol et de la mort, mais cela énerva un sang-coureur, qui provoqua Drogo, et le blessa avant de se faire exécuter, à mains nues, par le Khal.

La horde continua vers le sud, mais la blessure, superficielle, du mari de Daenerys s'infecta. Ses forces s'amenuisèrent, et deux semaines après le pillage, il tomba de cheval, foudroyé par la fièvre. Le khalasar monta alors le camp, tandis que Daenerys faisait venir une sorcière, qu'elle avait sauvée, pour tenter de guérir Drogo.

Ally et Jorah se retrouvèrent à devoir sécuriser l'entrée de la tente. Daenerys en sortait quand les cris du cheval sacrifié retentirent. Jorah allait tenter de parler à Ally de ce qu'il s'était passé dans la tente, mais un sang-coureur s'avança, menaçant, et interpella sa Khaleesi. Il se révoltait contre la décision de faire appel à la magie du sang. Il repoussa Daenerys, qui tomba sur le ventre, et contourna Jorah et Ally pour s'avancer vers la tente, et essayer d'arrêter le rituel en cours. Jorah le menaça, et un combat s'engagea.

Mais le Dothraki agile avait l'avantage sur le lent chevalier en armure, et après l'avoir désarmé et mis à terre, il tenta de lui porter le coup fatal. Son arme fut cependant stoppée par une dague, qu'Ally venait de sortir de sous sa tunique. Le Westerosi en profita pour s'éloigner, et le combat continua entre les deux autres. Ally esquiva les premiers coups, puis en para un avec sa dague, tandis que son pied filait vers l'aisselle de son adversaire, et sa main libre tirait son poignet vers le bas. Cela eut pour effet de déboiter l'épaule du Dothraki, qui tomba à genoux en criant. Sa lame recourbée tomba elle aussi, et la dague d'Ally se ficha rapidement entre les côtes du rebelle, avant d'en ressortir ensanglantée.

Ally revint enfin à la réalité, essoufflée, et elle remarqua alors les mouvements autour d'elle. Jorah portait une Daenerys souffrante à l'intérieur de la tente de Drogo, et le reste du khalasar observait les événements d'un air inquiet, ou distant. Ses forces la quittèrent soudainement, quand l'adrénaline s'évapora de son sang, et elle s'écroula, se retenant de justesse sur ses mains et ses genoux. Jorah, ressortant de la tente, la vit par terre et se précipita vers elle. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Ally, qui sursauta avant de le reconnaître. Elle tenta alors de se lever, aidée par le chevalier, et se mit debout sur ses jambes tremblantes. Jorah passa un bras autour de sa taille pour la soutenir, et il guida la jeune femme jusqu'à un endroit calme.

Là, il l'aida à s'asseoir sur une pierre, à l'ombre, et lui tendit une gourde d'eau. Ally la saisit, et à ce moment, le regard de Jorah se posa sur la marque verte à son poignet. Il ne fit aucun commentaire, mais elle comprit à son froncement de sourcils qu'il avait aperçu un autre de ses secrets.

 **A la semaine prochaine !**


	8. Rise

**Et voilà! La saison 7 de GoT se termine, mais notre histoire continue! Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez pensé de cette saison, mais personnellement, j'ai trouvé que beaucoup de scènes étaient juste du fanservice... Mais bon... Je vous dis mes réactions (spoils) à la fin du chapitre ;)**

Quand Daenerys se réveilla deux jours plus tard, presque tout le khalasar était parti, son bébé était mort-né, et le cœur de son mari avait beau battre encore, il ne vivait pas vraiment pour autant.

Ally et Jorah respectèrent le deuil de la jeune Khaleesi, la laissant seule avec un Drogo détruit. Assis sur des rochers non loin de la tente du Khal, ils sentaient tous deux la tension qui régnait entre eux.

« _Tu dois sûrement ruminer un tas de questions depuis Vaes Dothrak…_ commença Ally, qui reçut pour toute réponse un vague regard du chevalier. _C'est pas facile pour moi, d'en parler…_

- _Combien de temps ?_

- _Pardon ?_

- _Depuis combien de temps tu te caches, tu mens à tout le monde sur qui tu es vraiment ?_

 _-Je… Je ne sais même pas qui sont mes parents, alors comment veux-tu que je taise quoi que ce soit à leur propos ?!_

 _-Tu es une Targaryen, Ally ! Est-ce que Daenerys est au courant, au moins ?_

 _-Non..._

 _-Non ?! Elle te considère comme son amie, ce serait la moindre des choses !_

 _-Parce que tu n'as pas de secret pour elle, toi, peut-être ?_ »

Le blanc qui s'ensuivit et l'air triste et coupable de Jorah indiquèrent à la jeune fille qu'elle avait visé juste. Mais elle s'en voulu aussitôt d'avoir parlé ainsi à son ami et protecteur, et tenta de se rattraper.

« _Kern et sa femme m'ont cachée et protégée durant toute mon enfance, et quand elle est morte, il m'a appris à rester discrète, et ne jamais, sous aucun prétexte, révéler mes cheveux, donc mon ascendance. A part eux deux, tu es le seul au courant, et si tu n'es pas encore mort, c'est uniquement parce que je te fais confiance._ »

La mine effarée de Jorah à la fin de sa tirade la fit partir dans un fou rire de plusieurs minutes, et seul le sourire du chevalier lui permit de se calmer.

« _Je plaisantais, sur le fait de te tuer… Pas que j'en serais incapable, mais les amis sont trop rares ici pour que je puisse me permettre d'en perdre !_ »

La nuit venait de tomber quand ils virent Daenerys, pleurant, qui sortait de sa tente. Ils comprirent aussitôt que le Khal était mort. Ally s'avança vers la jeune veuve pour la prendre dans ses bras, Jorah posa une main sur son épaule.

Les derniers quelques fidèles à Drogo avait déjà préparé le bois pour son bûcher funéraire, sentant qu'il n'allait plus vivre très longtemps. Jorah supervisait l'installation des branches, pendant que le corps du Khal décédé était apporté sur le grand monticule central. Rakharo avait placé, à la demande de Daenerys, les trois œufs de dragons autour de la dépouille, et la sorcière avait été ligotée à ses pieds.

La khaleesi alluma le brasier, et après quelques secondes, s'y engouffra, Jorah n'ayant pu la retenir. Le feu ne la brûlait pas, et elle atteignit le centre sans dommage, avant que tous ne la perdent de vue. La marque au poignet d'Ally se mit soudain à briller, et les picotements qui en provenaient devinrent bientôt insupportables. La douleur mit à terre la jeune fille, mais sa proximité avec le bûcher fit s'embraser l'extrémité de son foulard. Le chevalier à ses côtés la releva et lui retira immédiatement le bout de tissu enflammé. Ses cheveux argents tombèrent sur ses épaules tandis que Jorah l'éloignait du feu.

Au petit matin, le khalasar se réveilla devant les cendres fumantes du bûcher qui avait fait, la veille, hurler de douleur la sorcière condamnée par Daenerys. Jorah s'avança finalement à travers le bois calciné, suivi de près par Ally, à la recherche du corps de la Targaryen. La voir en vie les surprit moins que les trois dragons qui l'entouraient. Alors qu'elle se relevait, cachant du mieux qu'elle pouvait sa nudité, le dragon noir sur son épaule et le clair entre ses mains, le vert s'approcha d'Ally. Il lui grimpa le long de la jambe avant de se lover dans ses bras, tel un enfant. La surprise dans les yeux de Daenerys à la vue des cheveux d'Ally disparut quand elle vit son khalasar réduit s'agenouiller devant elle, suivant l'exemple de Jorah. Ally fit de même, devant le regard assuré de l'Imbrûlée.

 **OMG! Ce season finale était juste... Waouh!**

 **/!\SPOIL/!\ saison 7 épisode 7**

 **J'ai vraiment aimé la façon dont Arya et Sansa ont piégé Baelish (même si je suis triste que mon favori soit mort (ToT) #teamlittlefingerforever).**

 **Et ce passage de l'armée des morts! Magnifique Viseryon avec ses flammes bleues (faudrait quand même qu'il fasse gaffe à pas cramer sa propre armée, ce Night King XD)**

 **Tellement hâte de voir la suite (et fin...), surtout le moment où Jon et les autres (principalement Tyrion, Dany et les Stark) apprendront qu'il est un Targaryen! (2019, sérieux... T.T)**


	9. Aveux

**Et voilà ! Le grand rush de la rentrée est finalement arrivé, et je ne suis plus sûre de pouvoir sortir les chapitres à l'heure (même si je ferais tout pour ;p)… J'avoue, j'ai voulu prendre de l'avance, mais bon… On arrive pas toujours à tenir ses résolutions x/ Bises les followers, ça fait plaisir de savoir que vous êtes là 3**

« _Tu peux m'expliquer?! Et vous, Ser Jorah, ça n'a pas vraiment l'air de vous étonner, donc depuis quand êtes-vous au courant ?_ »

Daenerys les avait convoqués dans sa tente après s'être lavée de la cendre qui la recouvrait. Ally et le chevalier se tenait devant elle, gênés de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

« _C'est-à-dire que… je… j'ai toujours appris à me couvrir ainsi, par sécurité, et…_ commença Ally.

- _Là n'est pas la question !_ la coupa la Khaleesi. _Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé, à moi ? Je suis la seule dont tu pouvais être absolument sûre que je ne tenterais pas de t'assassiner… Je te considère déjà comme une sœur, mais tes cheveux prouvent que notre lien existe aussi par le sang. Quant à vous_ ,elle se tourna vers Jorah, _quelle est votre excuse ?_

 _-Je ne pense pas en avoir, Khaleesi, si ce n'est que je considérais qu'Ally était la mieux placée pour vous en parler en premier._

 _-Et depuis quand le savez-vous ?_

 _-J'ai découvert la vérité à Vaes Dothrak, mais elle n'a abordé le sujet avec moi que hier soir._

 _-Ce qui explique mieux la tension que j'ai pu observer entre vous_ _ces dernières semaines_ _…_ »

Ally et Jorah échangèrent un regard entendu devant le sourire amusé de la Targaryen.

« _Quant à mon dragon…_ reprit-elle.

- _Je n'y peux rien, il est venu de lui-même…_

 _-Ne t'inquiètes pas. C'est mon enfant, donc je ne te le donnerais pas. Mais tu pourras t'occuper de lui. Rhaegal t'as choisi, et ça, je n'y peux rien. S'il décide de me quitter pour aller vers toi, je ne pourrais pas le retenir._

 _-Entendu._

 _-Je voudrais juste savoir pourquoi il est allé vers toi…_

 _-Je ne sais pas…_ hésita la jeune femme. Puis elle regarda son poignet. _Mais ça a peut-être un lien avec cette marque…_

 _-Comment est-elle apparue ?_ interrogea Daenerys.

 _-Et bien… Viserys a voulu quitter Vaes Dothrak, un jour… Il est rentré dans la tente pour voler les œufs, et en l'empêchant, j'ai touché le vert avec ma main. C'est là qu'elle s'est révélée._

 _-Donc, tu as comme un lien magique avec lui._

 _-Je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est ça, mais on peut le dire ainsi._ »

Daenerys finit par congédier ses deux amis pour se reposer. Jorah et Ally rejoignirent leurs couchages pour faire de même, après une nuit inconfortable passée par terre, à côté du bûcher funéraire.


	10. Qarth

**Je sais, je sais, je suis en retard… Mais mieux vaut tard que jamais ! Bonne lecture ;)**

Cela faisait des semaines que le petit khalasar progressait à travers le désert rouge, et, après les vivres, l'eau commençait elle aussi à manquer. La jument de Daenerys venait de décéder, la khaleesi décida alors d'envoyer des sangs-coureurs avec les trois chevaux restants, à la recherche de la fin du désert.

Les quelques jours d'attente furent difficiles, emplis de désespoir, mais l'un des trois guerriers revint finalement en vie, avec de l'eau provenant de Qarth. Le cavalier les guida jusqu'à la ville marchande, où ils furent accueillis devant les portes par les treize dirigeants. Leur porte-parole s'avança.

« _Bienvenue à Qarth, survivants du désert rouge !_ Puis il se tourna vers Ally. _Nous espérons que vous avez fait bon voyage, Daenerys Targaryen._ »

Un silence gêné s'installa, Jorah, Ally et Daenerys échangeant des regards embarrassés. La véritable interlocutrice fit un pas en avant.

« _Je suis Daenerys Targaryen, et je demande asile pour mon khalasar et moi-même dans votre cité._

 _-Je m'excuse pour cette méprise, mais nous n'avons jamais exprimé une quelconque invitation. Nous_ _n'accueillons pas de sauvages qui pourraient détruire l'opulence de Qarth._

 _-Mon... ami, vous condamnez un peuple à mourir de faim. Là d'où je viens, les invités sont traités avec respect, et non rejetés aux portes de la ville !_

 _-Et bien retournez-y, d'où vous venez ! Nos portes resteront closes pour vous._ »

Les treize firent demi-tour pour rentrer dans Qarth. Daenerys, malgré l'avertissement de Jorah, s'emporta.

« _Je suis la Mère des Dragons ! Une fois que mes enfants seront grands, je reviendrais brûler ceux qui m'ont trahie ! Tournez-moi le dos, et votre cité sera la première à être réduite en cendres !_

 _-Voilà que vous parlez comme une véritable Targaryen. Mais si nous vous laissons dehors, vous mourrez tous et vos dragons ne seront donc pas une menace pour Qarth._ »

Tout semblait perdu quand l'un des dirigeants s'avança. Il défendit Daenerys et son khalasar et invoqua le _sumai_ , une loi sacrée de la ville. Il se fit ainsi responsable de ces derniers, et leur permit de s'installer en sa demeure.

Xaro Xhoan Daxos, le marchand qui les avait accueillis, paraissait sympathique. Il offrit une robe à la khaleesi, pour qu'elle s'intègre mieux à la population. Il organisa un banquet l'après-midi même. La présence des Dothrakis contrastait nettement avec l'ambiance générale, mais cela ne créa pas de scandale, si ce n'est quelques coupes en or volées en cachette.

Après un mois passé dans la riche cité, Daenerys, Jorah et Ally revenaient du marché avec un garde dothraki quand ils eurent une sensation bizarre. Ally ressentit comme une peur en elle, mais qui lui était transmise par un autre être. En atteignant l'entrée de leur foyer, ils remarquèrent le corps d'un garde, égorgé, à terre. Les deux hommes partirent en avant, arme à la main, tandis qu'Ally restait aux côtés de Daenerys, sa dague elle aussi sortie. Le petit groupe progressa à travers la demeure vide et parsemée de cadavres, jusqu'à la chambre des deux jeunes filles. Ils découvrirent le corps d'une servante, ainsi que les cages vides des dragons. La colère les envahit.

 **Bon, voilà, plus centré sur le général et pas assez sur les relations entre les persos, donc sûrement un peu trop ressemblant avec la série, mais je vais tenter de faire mieux la prochaine fois ^^'**


	11. The Undying dies

**Bien, le plus long chapitre jusqu'à présent, et aussi celui dont je suis la plus fière x) J'ai suivi le conseil/écouté la critique d'une followeuse, et voilà le résultat! J'espère que ça vous plaira (surtout à toi, megane08 ;p)**

L'enlèvement des dragons avait bouleversé les quatre survivants. Daenerys décida d'aller demander des comptes au roi des épices, et Xaro Xhoan Daxos accepta de l'escorter en tant que garant jusqu'au conseil des treize. Jorah resta dans la demeure de leur hôte pour enquêter tandis qu'Ally et le dernier Dothraki parcouraient la ville à la recherche de témoins.

Ally, grâce à la magie qui la liait à Rhaegal, pu ressentir une trace de son passage dans une rue, qui menait droit vers une tour. Elle commençait à s'engager sur le chemin quand on lui saisit le bras.

« _La Khaleesi est en danger !_ lança Jorah. _Le voleur est avec elle !_ »

Les deux amis, accompagnés du Dothraki, se précipitèrent vers le bâtiment du conseil. Ils faillirent se perdre en chemin, mais quand ils pénétrèrent enfin dans la salle principale, ils découvrirent les cadavres de onze dirigeants autour de la table. Xaro Xhoan Daxos observait Daenerys, faisant face à Pyat Pree qui l'empêchait de partir.

« _Et bien,_ s'exclama ce dernier, _deux Targaryen pour le prix d'une ! Quelle chance ! La source de mes pouvoirs n'en sera que grandie._ _Menons-les jusqu'à la tour des Non-mourants._ »

Le maître des illusions tenta de poser la main sur la Mère des Dragons, mais l'épée de Jorah dans son ventre le coupa dans son élan. Il disparu, ce qui permit aux quatre voyageurs de s'enfuir.

« _Ces sales rats ! Comment font-ils pour agir de façon aussi barbare avec un but si… honorable ? Ouvrir leur cité au monde, mais pour cela séquestrer une femme et ses enfants à jamais…_

 _\- Je ne crois pas qu'il leur soit nécessaire de m'avoir, Ally. Tout ce qu'ils veulent, c'est plus de pouvoir. Et ce que_ nous _voulons, c'est retrouver mes dragons et quitter cette maudite cité !_

 _\- L'illusionniste a parlé d'une tour, avant qu'on ne s'enfuit, non ?_

 _\- En effet… Mais il y a tellement de bâtiments ici, alors des tours…_

 _-Je pense savoir laquelle c'est._ »

Ally les guida jusqu'à la tour qu'elle avait vu plus tôt et, arrivée au pied, Daenerys put elle aussi ressentir la présence des dragons.

« _Ils sont là..._ »

Le Dothraki resta à sa place tandis que Jorah suivait les deux jeunes femmes faisant le tour de l'édifice. Il se fit rapidement distancer et, après les avoir perdues de vue, il retrouva le Dothraki. Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé, mais ni Daenerys, ni Ally n'avait reparu devant lui. Elles avaient disparu à l'intérieur de la tour.

Ally ne voyait plus son amie Targaryen, et il n'y avait aucune trace d'une quelconque porte d'entrée. Elle prit donc une torche et s'engagea dans le couloir sombre qui lui faisait face. Au bout se trouvait une porte. Elle la poussa et se retrouva au sommet du Mur. En se retournant, elle ne vit qu'un ascenseur en bois. Ally progressa dans la neige, le vent glacial sifflant dans ses oreilles, jusqu'à une avancée en bois qui tendait vers le nord du Mur. Le rempart semblait s'étendre à l'infini de chaque côté, et au-delà se dessinait un paysage de montagnes et de forêts enneigées.

Une lumière attira son regard vers la gauche et, en se rapprochant, elle reconnut la roulotte de ses parents adoptifs. La voir ici, au sommet du Mur, lui parut incongru, mais Ally passa tout de même la porte. La douce chaleur qui y régnait contrastait nettement avec le froid mordant de l'extérieur.

La jeune fille remarqua qu'elle était dans la copie conforme de l'habitation de son enfance. Elle retrouva ainsi son coffre à jouet, sous son lit. Elle l'ouvrit et en sortit tous les objets, qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Au fond de la boîte, cependant, il restait certaines chose qu'elle n'avait jamais mises à l'intérieur.

Elle prit la figurine d'un dragon, et l'image de Daenerys et de ses enfants lui vint à l'esprit. Elle posa cet objet pour saisir le suivant, un petite épée dont le pommeau avait la forme d'une tête d'ours. Ally songea à Jorah en la reposant, car c'était son animal emblème. Elle crut avoir entièrement vidé le coffre quand elle aperçut une pièce en argent, dans un coin. Elle la prit et la fit tourner entre ses doigts. Sur une face se trouvait un dragon, et sur l'autre un loup. Elle se releva en examinant la pièce, et sursauta en remarquant la présence d'un jeune homme en face d'elle.

Elle n'avait jamais vu ce visage, encadré de cheveux sombres et bouclés, mais cette présence lui semblait familière. Il était vêtu chaudement, tout en noir comme les gardes du Mur, et une épée au pommeau à tête de loup blanc pendait à son côté.

Ils s'observèrent tout deux longuement, sans dire un mot, puis Ally se décida à faire demi-tour. Elle franchit la porte de la roulotte et se retrouva dans une pièce circulaire. Les dragons étaient sur une table, au centre, et Daenerys se tenaient devant eux, enchaînée, et faisant face à un Pyat Pree jubilant. La Targaryen sourit lentement à son geôlier avant qu'un _Dracarys_ ne retentissent dans la pièce. Les trois dragons dirigèrent alors leur souffle enflammé vers l'illusionniste, qui s'écroula en hurlant sous la morsure du feu. Les chaînes disparurent en même temps que les cris, et Ally courut prendre Daenerys dans ses bras.

Le soulagement s'empara de Jorah lorsqu'il vit reparaître les deux jeunes femmes avec leurs dragons. Ils repartirent alors tous les quatres vers la demeure de Xaro Xhoan Daxos. Ils le surprirent endormi dans son lit, aux côtés d'une ancienne servante de Daenerys, qui avait disparu. Ils les poussèrent jusqu'au coffre fort du riche marchant, et, découvrant qu'il était entièrement vide, la Khaleesi décida de les y enfermer pour les punir. L'or de la demeure fut pillé, celui-ci permettant aux quatre voyageurs de se payer un voyage en bateau vers l'ouest.

 **Par contre, qui dit chapitre plus long dit plus de travail, donc je ne pense pas tenir autant... Ce sera désormais toutes les deux semaines, avec une pause pendant les vacances de la Toussaint, avant de reprendre le rythme hebdomadaire habituel... A dans deux semaines, donc, pour la suite de nos aventures sur Essos!**


	12. Voyage

**Bon, j'avoue, j'ai écrit ce chapitre à moitié dans le coltard, malade comme pas possible et avec seulement 4 ou 5 heures de sommeil, mais je suis plutôt satisfaite du résultat ^^ Plus de sentiments et de dialogues, moins d'actions badass, bref, on peut presque sentir que j'ai (enfin) commencer à lire les bouquins x) Bonne lecture !**

Daenerys avait mûri au travers des épreuves qu'elle avait affrontées. Sa volonté la poussait à la conquête du Trône de Fer, et pour cela, il lui fallait une armée, et une flotte. Son seul navire la portait alors vers Astapor, ville réputée pour les guerriers qu'elle formait, les Immaculés. L'or du pillage de Qarth lui permettrait d'en acheter des milliers.

Ally admirait l'eau filer sous la coque, et parfois, il lui semblait voir un dauphin sous les reflets de la surface. Le claquement de la voile tendue par le vent retentissait au-dessus de sa tête. L'air salé fouettaient son visage et emplissait ses narines. Ses cheveux argentés, détachés et s'envolant derrière sa tête lui donnait une sensation de liberté qu'elle avait rarement éprouvé jusqu'à présent.

Jorah la rejoint et répondit à son sourire. Son teint pâle contredisait cependant son assurance, et Ally le remarqua.

« _Aurait-on le mal de mer, Ser Jorah ? Je n'imaginais pas qu'un chevalier puisse craindre l'océan,_ ria-t-elle.

 _-Moi ? Peur de l'océan ? C'est plutôt lui qui devrait avoir peur de moi !_

 _-Vous avez pourtant grandi sur une île, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _-L'Île aux Ours, en effet._

 _-Je ne suis jamais allée autant au Nord… Comment c'est, là-bas ?_

 _-Froid,_ plaisanta l'homme. _On a souvent des neiges d'été, et le sommet des montagnes restent constamment blanc, tout comme la terre y reste gelée. En hiver, l'eau du port se retrouve gelée, et notre seule chance de sortir de l'isolement, c'est que la glace forme un pont assez solide jusqu'au continent._

 _-Cela doit bien te changer, la chaleur d'Essos._

 _-À vrai dire, je suis passé quelques fois au Sud, et Port Réal par temps de canicule est une ville infernale._

 _-J'étais à la capitale le jour de la naissance du prince Tommen… Les cloches célébraient l'événement, la foule dans les rues étaient en liesse, et seul Kern, la mine sombre, me répétait que le peuple célébrerait plus encore le départ de cet Usurpateur qui ruine le pays par son goût pour le vin et les putes._

 _-Mais le roi Robert est mort, désormais, et le peuple pleure encore son départ face à la cruauté de son fils._

 _-Serait-il prêt alors à accueillir Daenerys ?_

 _-L'avenir est incertain. Les Westerosi sont encore traumatisés par les horreurs du roi fou, et accepter sa fille comme reine leur serait très difficile._

 _-S'ils lui donnaient une chance de se montrer comme elle est vraiment._

 _-Elle a du potentiel, mais je pense qu'elle devrait attendre un peu avant de partir à l'Ouest._ »

Les deux amis songèrent au futur en regardant l'horizon s'embraser de mille feux avant d'engloutir le soleil. Les étoiles apparaissaient tandis que la fraîcheur nocturne tombait, ils décidèrent alors de rentrer se mettre au chaud. Jorah raccompagna la jeune fille jusqu'à sa cabine, et Ally, ouvrant la porte, se retourna et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un léger baiser sur la joue rugueuse du chevalier. Elle recula et referma la porte, laissant là un Jorah perdu, mais souriant.

Au réveil, Astapor était en vue. Il était prévu qu'ils débarquent en fin de matinée. Daenerys convoqua Ally juste après le petit déjeuner pour lui expliquer son plan.

« _Peu de personnes connaît ton existence. J'aimerais en tirer parti, c'est pourquoi tu ne resteras pas à Essos avec moi. J'ai besoin d'un espion sur Westeros, et tu es la seule qui peut accomplir cette mission. Tu connais Westeros, tu y as vécu et voyagé, et personne là-bas ne te connais. À leurs yeux, tu ne serais qu'une personne ordinaire. Tu passeras plus inaperçue qu'un Dothraki, et personne ne cherchera à vendre ta tête, du moins si tu la couvres comme avant._

 _-Tu sais bien que j'ai promis de te servir, mais m'éloigner ainsi… J'ai peur de la réaction de Rhaegal._

 _-C'est vrai qu'il t'adore… Je te promets de bien prendre soin de lui, mais j'ai absolument besoin de toi sur ce coup._

 _-Et quelle serait ma mission ?_

 _-Te fondre dans la masse, récolter des informations sur les faiblesses et les ennemis de la couronne, chercher des alliés potentiels parmi eux…_

 _-Je partirais quand ?_

 _-Quand on accostera, tu prendras un navire qui t'emmènera jusqu'à Dorne. Les étrangers sont généralement bien accueillis là-bas, et Ser Jorah m'a dit que les Dorniens seraient plus à soutenir les Targaryens face aux Lannisters…_

 _-C'est vrai que j'ai entendu une de ces histoires à propos d'Elia Martell… De Dorne, je trouverai le moyen pour remonter progressivement vers le Nord, et j'accomplirai au mieux ma mission. Je ne te décevrai pas Daenerys._ »

Ally s'inclina légèrement devant son amie avant de prendre congé. Elle espérait trouver Jorah avant de devoir le quitter pour longtemps, mais déjà le navire effectuait son approche d'un quai d'Astapor. Le chevalier était accoudé au garde-corps et observait la manœuvre. Ally s'approchait de lui, et Daenerys choisit ce moment pour les rejoindre, accompagnée du Dothraki et de ses dragons. L'attente se fit dans le silence, et quelques minutes après, les quatre compagnons prirent pied sur la terre ferme.

Daenerys se fit désigner par le capitaine de leur ancien bateau celui qui partirait bientôt pour Dorne. Le doute apparut sur le visage de Jorah, qui se tourna vers Ally. La jeune fille ne put soutenir son regard. La tristesse l'envahit alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers leur séparation prochaine. Elle remettait un turban sur ses cheveux pendant que Daenerys lui donnait ses derniers conseils, comme utiliser leur code pour les messages. Jorah paraissait désormais blessé, et Ally, n'y tenant plus, se jeta dans ses bras.

« _On se reverra,_ sanglota-t-elle. _Je te le promets._ »

Le chevalier n'osa pas répondre, mais il sut que cette étreinte serait la dernière avant longtemps. Il serra alors son amie encore plus fort avant de la relâcher.

« _Prends soin de toi, Ally. Reviens-nous saine et sauve_ »

Le vent la poussait une nouvelle fois vers le large quand Ally entendit le cri emplit de désespoir d'un dragon. Son dragon. Il reflétait exactement son sentiment, et toute sa volonté la poussait à faire demi-tour pour retrouver sa famille. Mais seule importait la mission, désormais. Les larmes coulait sur ses joues, et allaient se fondre dans l'eau semblable de la mer en contrebas.


	13. Premier vol

**Un chapitre court, mais qui j'espère apportera quelques débuts de réponse… Tout en induisant de nouvelles questions x)**

La ruine d'Astapor avait embrasé l'horizon de flammes sanglantes tandis que le navire d'Ally s'éloignait vers l'ouest. Le voyage dura trois longues et ennuyeuses semaines. En arrivant en vue des côtes de Dorne, la jeune fille aperçut des débris flottants sur les vagues.

« _Y'a sûrement eu une vraie tempête, ça oui !_ » commenta un matelot. Mais certaines planches paraissaient calcinées, et Ally supposa que tous les bateaux n'avaient pas été pris dans la tempête.

Après avoir débarqué, elle se dirigea vers une taverne, qui proposait aussi des chambres pour la nuit. Elle en réserva une, puis s'installa pour prendre un premier vrai repas depuis le départ de Qarth. Une jeune femme, assez belle, originaire d'Essos, lui servit une assiette de son bras valide. L'autre était pris dans un bandage.

« _Que vous est-il arrivé ?_ demanda Ally.

 _-Mon navire a fait naufrage, il y a quelques mois. J'ai survécu, mais mon bras a été blessé. Une fracture ouverte… Heureusement, j'ai de bonnes connaissances en médecine, et dans deux jours, tout au plus, je serais guérie._

 _-Vous ne me semblez pas être Westerosi. Vous voyagez beaucoup ?_

 _-Vous êtes très observatrice. Je suis de Volantis, et je suis venue ici pour soigner les blessés de guerre. Ma blessure m'a retardé, mais j'espère remonter vers le nord quand j'en aurai les moyens._

 _-J'ai une affaire à Lancehélion, mais je remonte au Nord ensuite. Vous pouvez venir avec moi si vous voulez._

 _-Je…_

 _-Talisa !_ Les interrompit la tenancière. _Des clients attendent toujours leur commande, dépêche-toi !_

 _-J'y réfléchis, je vous dis demain._ »

La dénommée Talisa s'éloigna pour servir les clients. Ally se disait qu'un compagnon de route serait agréable, et les compétences de médecine pourrait être utiles.

La soirée s'annonçait calme, quand un homme surexcité franchit la porte en courant.

« _Les Lannister sont tombés !_ s'écria-t-il. _Stannis Barathéon a pris Port-Réal ! Il est le nouveau roi !_

 _-Mais les Lannister ? Ils sont morts ?_ demanda quelqu'un.

 _-Enfuis ! Ils se replient vers Port-Lannis._

 _-Comment Stannis a réussi ?_

 _-Les bannerets de son frère Renly l'ont rejoint,_ expliqua un autre. _Les Tyrell aussi, à ce qu'on dit._ »

Des débats s'ensuivirent quant au sort des Lannister, surtout la fille de Cersei, actuellement pupille de Dorne, mais aussi par rapport à la guerre mené par Robb Stark, qui avançait de plus en plus vers Port-Lannis grâce à l'union des bannerets des Stark et des Tully.

Ally cogita longuement ce soir-là, avant de plonger dans un sommeil agité. Elle rêvait qu'elle volait au-dessus d'une immense armée. En tête se trouvaient Daenerys et Jorah, ainsi que deux hommes et une jeune femme. Ils avançaient vers une ville qui se distinguait à l'horizon nord. Deux dragons survolaient la route. Ally se rapprocha de Daenerys en cherchant le troisième, et son regard fut attiré par une ombre. Son ombre. Elle _était_ le troisième dragon.

La jeune femme se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit. La sensation du vol collait encore à sa peau. Les lueurs de l'aube passaient sa petite fenêtre, et elle décida de s'aérer. En sortant, elle se souvint des ballades matinales qu'elle avait l'habitude de faire avec Jorah, et avant cela, quand elle vivait encore avec Kern. Le sentiment d'apaisement que lui procuraient ces escapades la mettait toujours de bonne humeur.

Le soleil avait déjà chassé les derniers voiles de brumes lorsque Ally prit le chemin du retour. Elle s'approchait de la taverne lorsqu'elle reconnut des couleurs familières. Deux hommes, à la musculature fine, vêtus d'habits de troubadours marrons et oranges, enchaînaient des acrobaties sur une petite place. La bannière derrière eux arborait un lézard de feu sur fond de terre. L'emblème de la troupe menée par Kern.

 **Dernier chapitre avant le 6 novembre (et oui, je prends de bonnes vacances, mais c'est aussi histoire de prendre un peu d'avance, histoire de vous offrir un vrai chapitre par semaine ;p ) A bientôt mes fidèles lecteurs !**


	14. Choc

Ally observait la fin du spectacle. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'était rapprochée du premier rang. Les applaudissements jaillirent autour d'elle quand les artistes saluèrent. La foule commença à se disperser tandis que les deux hommes remballaient leurs affaires. Ally resta figée sur place, à admirer la bannière flamboyante qui avait jadis été la sienne. Son regard en croisa soudain un autre. Elle reconnut ces yeux verts, ce visage enfantin, mais le corps qu'elle y associait ne correspondait pas. Il s'approcha, elle voulut fuir.

« _Ally !_ l'interpella-t-il. _C'est bien toi ?_ »

Le cœur de la jeune fille s'emballa, mais elle s'arrêta, dos à lui, l'attendant. Il posa délicatement une main sur son épaule, mais Ally n'osa tourner la tête qu'à demi. Derrière elle se tenait Cill, le gamin qui la courtisait lorsqu'elle vivait encore avec Kern, maintenant devenu homme. Il avait grandi, et pris en muscles, mais sa voix était restée la même. Ally sentait la tristesse émaner de lui, et un écho se faisait en son cœur.

« _Cill ! Qu'est-ce qu'tu fous ?_ Lâcha l'autre acrobate. _'Rête don' d'courir la gueuse, et viens m'aider ! Kern veut qu'soit d'retour au plus tôt !_

 _\- Un instant, Edwin… Tu la r'connais pas ?_

 _\- Sûr'ment une aut' gueuse que t'auras séduit l'aut' jour._

 _\- J't'assure que non, viens voir par toi même, couillon._

 _-_ _Pas l'temps pour ces niaiseries, j'te laisse ta part, j'vais festoyer 'vec la troupe._ »

Edwin partit alors, sans même voir Ally, et laissant la moitié des affaires sur place.

« _Pourquoi t'es partie, Ally… On aurait pu avoir not' carriole, avec nos bambins dedans, tout ça…_

 _\- Je n'y peux rien, Cill, j'étais obligée…_

 _\- Mais maint'nant, t'es là. Tu reviens ?_

 _\- J'ai des affaires urgentes, et j'ai peur de rester avec vous si je viens… Je suis désolée, Cill._ »

Elle dégagea doucement son épaule, et le regarda une dernière fois dans les yeux. Elle se retourna, et s'éloigna presque en courant, une larme coulant sur sa joue. Elle regagna enfin l'auberge, où l'attendait Talisa. Celle-ci acceptait de l'accompagner dans son voyage. Elle lui sourit pour toute réponse, et monta dans sa chambre. Une fois la porte refermée, elle s'assit sur son lit, et sortit sa dague de sous son manteau. C'était un cadeau de Kern, et Ally avait appris à la manier sous la tutelle d'un maître d'arme ayant rejoint la troupe, lui enseignant la technique du danseur des flammes.

Pour se détendre, et oublier ces retrouvailles inattendues, la jeune femme reprit les mouvements qu'elle connaissait parfaitement depuis son agression à Braavos. Le temps passait, les pas, bottes et parades s'enchaînaient, et Ally ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle sentit des vertiges la prendre. Le soleil se couchait déjà, et elle n'avait pas mangé de la journée.

Elle se rassit quelques instants, pour reprendre ses esprits, et admira son arme. Le manche en bois comportait quelques fines gravures, qu'elle avait faites elle-même. Un lézard, pour se rappeler Kern, un dragon, pour marquer son lien avec Daenerys et les Targaryen, et un ours, pour toujours avoir Jorah à ses côtés pour la protéger. Elle avait réalisé la dernière pendant la traversée jusqu'à Westeros.

On toqua à sa porte. C'était Talisa, qui lui apportait un bol de bouillon avec du pain au miel. Elle allait ressortir quand Ally la retint. Elles restèrent toutes les deux assises sur le lit, attendant qu'Ally finisse d'engloutir son repas. Puis, ayant fini, celle-ci s'essuya la bouche, puis regarda quelques instant dans le vide. Elle prit une grande inspiration, et décida finalement de confier ses problèmes à sa nouvelle amie, sans toutefois révéler sa mission ou son identité véritable. Talisa la conseilla du mieux qu'elle put, et, une fois Ally calmée, elle la laissa en emportant le bol vide.

Cette nuit-là, la jeune femme redevint dragon. Elle était aux côtés de ses frères, et Daenerys, assise dans des coussins, recevait un homme richement habillé. Elle aperçut Jorah, debout, en retrait par rapport à sa reine. Des présents furent apportés, pour plaire à la Targaryen, et aussi tenter de la faire épargner la ville. Drogon siffla, et son frère le suivit dans les menaces. Le notable partit précipitamment, et en oublia ses cadeaux, empêtré dans sa peur. Ally se réveilla, et, sur un autre continent, un dragon vert s'ébroua, faisant sursauter sa Mère.

 **J'avoue, la scène avec Cill est un peu le cliché gnangnan des retrouvailles-rupture, mais bon, un peu de niaiserie dans ce monde de brute, ça fait pas de mal x) J'espère que vous aimez toujours autant lire cette fic, et merci à tous pour les reviews, pour suivre cette histoire, et tout et tout ^^ Bises mes chers lecteurs !**


	15. Sand

Ally avait reçu assez d'argent de la part de Daenerys pour acheter deux mules, et Talisa avait presque épuisé ses économies pour leur procurer la nourriture nécessaire au voyage. Pour économiser cette ressource le plus possible, les deux jeunes femmes cueillaient des fruits et des baies le long de la route.

La chevauchée jusqu'à Lancehélion dura une dizaine de jours, pendant lesquels chacune put apprendre à connaître l'autre. Ally ne fit qu'une seule fois un rêve de dragon, où elle survolait un camp de mercenaires entre la grande ville et le campement de Daenerys.

Enfin franchies les portes de la capitale de Dorne, Ally laissa son amie continuer seule dans la ville, à la recherche d'une auberge convenable, et se dirigea vers la forteresse de la ville. Elle comptait y remettre le message destiné au prince, caché dans une poche secrète de son manteau. Elle mit pied à terre dans la cour principale, et interpella un serviteur.

« _J'ai un message pour le prince, à remettre en main propre._

 _-Ben v-z-êtes pas au bon endroit, m'dame. L'prince Doran, l'est aux Jardin Aquatiques. C-te château, l'est plus occupé d'puis que l'seigneur il est malade._

 _-Je vois… C'est loin, les Jardins Aquatiques ?_

 _-Une d'mi journée d'canasson vers l'sud-ouest, m'dame. Mais les portent, sont fermées pour l'nuit. F'rez mieux d'vous d'pêcher si v'voulez arriver à temps._ »

Ally remonta alors en selle, et partit au galop dans la direction indiquée par le serviteur. Mais une mule est plus endurante que rapide, et le soleil atteignait déjà l'horizon quand elle vit enfin la silhouette des Jardins se dessiner derrières les dunes de sable.

Elle descendait une pente d'un trot prudent quand deux filles surgirent de derrière un rocher. L'une tenait une lance, l'autre portait un fouet à la ceinture. Les deux armes étaient ornées d'un splendide serpent doré, taillé dans le bois de leur manche.

« _Qui va là ?!_ demanda la plus agée.

 _-Je me nomme Ally, et j'apporte un message important pour le prince Doran._

 _-Qui t'envoie ?_

 _-Cela ne vous concerne pas._

 _-Je suis Obara Sand, et voici ma sœur Nymeria Sand. Nous sommes les filles d'Oberyn Martell, cela concerne donc notre famille._

 _-Pourriez-vous alors me conduire au prince ?_

 _-Notre oncle ne reçoit pas de visiteur après le coucher du soleil. Vu la distance qu'il te reste à parcourir, tu n'auras pas le temps d'atteindre les portes du palais avant la nuit. Viens partager notre feu, en attendant demain._ »

La menace des armes força Ally à accepter l'invitation sans protester. Elle suivit à pied les deux guerrières, tenant sa mule par la bride. Leur camp ne se situait qu'à quelques centaines de mètres, où une troisième fille les accueillit. Elle paraissait être la plus jeune, et se nommait Tyenne. Deux dagues pendaient à sa ceinture, ornées du même serpent que sur les armes de ses sœurs. Elle confisque celle d'Ally.

« _Mère vient nous voir, demain_ , dit Tyenne. _Peut-être voudra-t-elle l'interroger._

 _-Ta "Mama" ne viendrait-elle pas plutôt voir si tu nous bats enfin au combat ?_ plaisanta Obara.

 _-"Mama", "Mama" !_ » taquina Nymeria.

Et les deux aînées partirent dans un fou rire tandis que leur petite sœur alla bouder en s'occupant de la monture de leur prise du soir.

La nuit se passa sans incident, chacune des sœurs se relayant pour surveiller le petit campement, et Ally songeant à Talisa qui devait s'inquiéter de ne pas la voir revenir. Au petit matin, les quatre femmes partagèrent du pain, des dattes et de l'eau fraîche. Les deux plus jeunes dorniennes passèrent le temps en s'entrainant au combat, Nymeria l'emportant toujours sur Tyenne, alors qu'Obara méditait et qu'Ally les observait.

L'émissaire de Daenerys connaissait presque toutes les techniques des deux combattantes en fin de matinée, lorsque l'apparition de deux cavaliers au loin les interrompit. Obara sauta sur ses pieds, souriante.

« _Père est là, lui aussi._ »


	16. Dorne

**Oui, bon, j'ai oublié de faire mon petit commentaire la semaine dernière… Bref, bonne lecture, on se retrouve à la fin !**

Au fur et à mesure que les deux cavaliers approchaient, Ally voyait les silhouettes se préciser. Sur un cheval bai se tenait une très belle femme, la peau miel et les cheveux noirs bouclés, coupés aux épaules. Elle portait une tenue brun et or. A ses côtés, monté sur un étalon sombre, un homme d'un certain charme souriait. Ses cheveux courts et sa fine moustache encadraient un visage harmonieux où le regard profond en faisait ressortir le teint mat. Ils mirent pied à terre et aussitôt, les trois sœurs sautèrent au cou de l'homme, qui éclata de rire.

« _Mes filles ! Vous m'avez manqué !_

 _-Toi aussi, père !_ s'exclama Nymeria. _Ça fait des mois qu'on ne t'a pas vu !_

 _-Ah ah ah ! Pas tant, je pense…_ Il remarqua Ally, et la désigna. _Qui est-ce ?_

 _-Elle dit qu'elle a un message pour le prince de Dorne._

 _-Et bien, je suis le prince Oberyn, alors j'ai tout autant le droit de le lire que mon frère !_

 _-Je ne sais pas si…_ commença Ally.

 _-Vous a-t-on dit de l'apporter à Doran,_ la coupa l'homme, _ou seulement au prince de Dorne ?_ »

La jeune émissaire hésita un instant, avant d'attraper le message dans un repli de son manteau. Elle le tendit à Oberyn, qui découvrit le sceau au dragon tricéphale.

« _Je croyais les Targaryen disparus…_ souffla-t-il, étonné. _Qui… ?_

 _-Lisez._ »

Le prince rompit la cire et déplia la lettre. Le silence se fit tandis qu'il lisait, et ses filles s'éloignèrent.

« _Elle veut m'aider à venger la mort de ma sœur… Cette Daenerys veut vaincre les Lannister, mais Stannis l'a déjà fait. Ses promesses de valent rien._

 _-De ce que j'ai pu entendre, Stannis impose un autre dieu, et brûle les septuaires en son honneur. Il aurait recours à la magie noire pour atteindre son but. Voulez-vous vraiment d'un roi sorcier ? Qui n'hésite pas à assassiner son propre frère ? Ou même d'un dieu cruel qui réclame des sacrifices humains, des soi-disant purifications par le feu ? Il ne vaut pas mieux que le roi fou._

 _-Et comment comptez-vous lui résister seuls ? Il pourrait nous anéantir avec sa magie des flammes !_

 _-Nous ne serons pas seuls. J'ai d'autres messages à délivrer, d'autres maisons à rallier à Daenerys Targaryen. Si vous acceptez de nous rejoindre, d'autres nous suivront._

 _-Tu as toujours bien aimé Rhaegar,_ intervint sa compagne, _même malgré sa connerie d'enlever Lyanna Stark. Cette Daenerys semble plus lui ressembler qu'à leur père Aerys. Doran peut très bien prêter une allégeance de façade au Baratheon, et toi agir en secret pour la Targaryen._

 _-C'est une fillette,_ protesta-t-il. _Elle ne sait même pas comment débarquer sur Westeros, ni avec quelle armée !_

 _-Elle a dix mille Immaculés, et trois dragons,_ indiqua Ally. _Elle parcourt actuellement Essos pour recruter plus de soldats et trouver des navires, tandis que je fais de même sur ce continent._

 _-Des dragons ?!_

 _-Les derniers au monde. Ils sont encore jeunes, mais grandissent de jours en jours. La dernière fois que je les ai vus, ils faisaient la taille d'un grand cheval._ »

Oberyn soupira. Il puisa son courage dans le regard de sa compagne et se tourna vers Ally. « _Dis à ta reine qu'elle pourra compter sur moi, et sur Dorne et son armée._ » Il fit ensuite signe à ses filles d'amener la monture et les armes de la jeune femme, qui put s'en aller au galop, après un dernier salut.

« _Où est-ce que tu étais passée ?!_ s'écria Talisa quand elle vit son amie enfin revenir. _Tu m'avais dit en avoir pour à peine quelques heures, et je t'ai attendue un cycle de soleil complet ! J'ai failli partir à ta recherche, ou prévenir la garde de ta disparition !_

 _-Très mauvaise idée, les gardes… J'aurais dû passer te tenir au courant de la situation, pour éviter que tu ne t'inquiètes. Je suis désolée, j'ai été obligée de passer la nuit hors de la ville_

 _-Seule ?_

 _-Non, ça va, j'ai eu une compagnie charmante…_

 _-Quelle ironie dans ces paroles !_ remarqua Talisa. _Qui était-ce ? Des brigands ?_

 _-Presque. On les appelle les Aspics des sables. Ce sont les filles illégitimes du prince Oberyn Martell. Mais j'ai pu faire ce que je devais après, sans trop de problèmes, alors…_

 _-On reste ici encore un peu ?_

 _-On part demain matin, si possible. Il nous reste beaucoup de chemin à parcourir, et trop s'attarder quelque part pourrait nous pousser à rester définitivement, avec la guerre qui se déroule au nord._

 _-Elle serait apparemment en train de se terminer, puisque les Lannister sont vaincus. Mais le Stark souhaite obtenir l'indépendance du Nord, ce que le nouveau roi ne lui accorderait jamais, selon ce qu'on en dit. Ce Stannis est inflexible, et s'il a pris Port-Réal, c'est pour régner sur les Sept Couronnes, et non sur seulement quatre. J'ai aussi entendu dire qu'il y a du changement sur Essos, dans la Baie des Serfs. Une reine aux cheveux d'argent serait en train d'assembler une armée et d'abolir l'esclavage dans cette région, et ce, tiens-toi bien, avec ses trois dragons !_

 _-Bah, je l'ai croisée, une fois, et ses dragons, juste des petits lézards sans ailes,_ mentit Ally.

 _-La distance déforme vraiment la réalité, quand on transmet des messages,_ plaisanta Talisa.

 _-C'est pour cela qu'il vaut mieux se déplacer soit même pour vérifier, ou limiter les intermédiaires._ »

Les deux jeunes femmes passèrent le reste de la journée à préparer leur voyage jusqu'à l'étape suivante : le Bief et Hautjardin. Ally profita d'une course au port pour donner un message scellé pour Daenerys à un capitaine appareillant vers la Baie des Serfs. Elle rejoignit Talisa le soir venu, et après avoir engloutit un repas complet, s'endormit enfin dans un vrai lit pour passer une nuit bien reposante avant la route qui l'attendait dans les semaines à venir.

 **Voilà ! J'ai décidé de faire intervenir Oberyn, parce qu'il est juste génial, et j'ai aussi "un peu" changé le cours de l'histoire réelle, j'espère que les puristes ne m'en voudront pas ) Je pense en être à la moitié… Mais je tiens à préciser que l'histoire de base les personnages sont ceux de la série TV, et non des livres (avec les différences sur la timeline de Dorne… XD)**


	17. Secrets

**Je tiens à m'excuser pour cette looooongue absence imprévue. J'avais besoin de prendre un peu de recul, retrouver un peu l'inspiration, et finalement le fameux syndrome de la page blanche a disparu (en même temps que mon illusion de vie heureuse, mais bon…) Bref, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira x)**

Rhaegal survolait une cité que surplombait une immense pyramide. Une statue dorée d'une trentaine de mètres, représentant une femme ailée, une harpie, gisait en contrebas, et des Immaculés patrouillaient dans les rues. Le dragon se rapprocha d'un balcon au sommet de la pyramide. Là se trouvait Daenerys et Jorah. Elle, paraissait furieuse et déçue, lui, profondément désolé. Un mot parvint aux oreilles d'Ally, par l'intermédiaire du dragon : bannissement.

Un changement s'opéra alors au plus profond des deux êtres connectés, et la jeune femme fit piquer le dragon vers Daenerys. Elle se posa entre les deux humains, sifflant et grondant vers la reine, les yeux dans les yeux. Celle-ci parut surprise des agissements de son enfant, et recula, effrayée. Le dragon se déplaça ensuite vers Jorah, s'enroulant presque autour de lui, le protégeant d'une aile et frottant sa tête contre l'épaule de l'homme.

Daenerys, ébahie, ne savait plus comment punir Jorah. Elle commença à évoquer l'emprisonnement, mais le dragon siffla. Elle finit par trouver une solution, et accepta que le chevalier reste auprès d'elle malgré sa trahison, à condition qu'il soit toujours surveillé par une personne en qui la reine avait confiance.

Ally se réveilla le sourire aux lèvres ce matin-là, mais aussi un peu perturbée par ce qu'elle avait vécu. Elle avait découvert que l'homme qu'elle aimait avait été envoyé pour espionner les Targaryen. Daenerys avait souhaité le bannir. Mais surtout, elle avait enfin pris le contrôle de Rhaegal, alors qu'avant elle n'était que spectatrice. La jeune femme hésita à raconter son rêve à Talisa, mais cela signifiait tout lui dire, et Ally ne se sentait pas encore prête à révéler son identité et la nature de sa mission à son amie.

La route vers le Nord était déjà bien entamée quand les deux femmes firent une pause sous un grand olivier, au pied d'une tour fortifiée. Talisa commença à récolter quelques olives, mais Ally se sentait attirée par le bâtiment. Elle s'approcha, gravit les premières marches, et son amie l'appela.

« _Hey ! Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée… Il y a peut-être des bandits là-haut…_

 _-Tu ne penses pas qu'ils nous auraient déjà attaqué ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais juste jeter un coup d'œil._

 _-Tu me laisses toute seule ?_

- _Si quelqu'un arrive, tu le verras bien avant qu'il ne te voie. Appelle-moi dans ce cas._

 _-Sois prudente… Fais attention aux fantômes…_ »

La jeune femme reprit son ascension, et pénétra dans la tour par une porte en bois pourri. La pièce était vide, si ce n'est les tentures décolorées et mitées près des fenêtres. Un escalier menait à l'étage supérieur. Les marches donnaient sur un couloir, au bout, une porte entrouverte. Derrière, Ally découvrit un vieux lit avec des restes de draps blancs tachés de brun. Du sang séché.

Elle descendit rejoindre Talisa, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Elle avait ressenti toute la souffrance que renfermait ce lieu. Devant le regard perplexe de son amie, elle décida de lui raconter brièvement ce qu'elle avait vu.

Cette nuit-là ne fut pas de tout repos pour la jeune femme. Les images de la tour la hantaient encore, elle voyait dans ses rêves un combat au pied de la tour. Elle entendait des cris de douleurs, une femme, un combat une promesse soupirée, des babillements de nouveau-nés. Enfin, des chevaux partaient dans deux directions différentes, un groupe au nord, un autre vers le sud-est.

Cela faisait presque deux semaines qu'elles avaient quitté la tour quand les deux amies arrivèrent au cœur du Bief. Hautjardin apparut au loin, au détour d'une colline couverte de vigne. Le soleil venait de passer son zénith quand des cavaliers surgirent en face, sur la route. Quelques-uns portaient des bannières à la rose Tyrell, d'autres avaient des lances. Ils s'arrêtèrent en arrivant à leur niveau.

« _D'où venez-vous ? Et qui servez-vous ?_ lança celui qui semblait être le chef.

 _-Nous venons d'Essos, par Dorne, et nous ne servons aucun souverain sur Westeros_ , répondit Ally.

 _-Alors pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? C'est encore dangereux…_

 _-Nous sommes ici en mission diplomatique, et nous devons rencontrer Lady Tyrell._

 _-Lady Tyrell ne reçoit personne._

 _-Dites à la Reine des Épines que la Mère des Dragons m'envoie._ »

Un cavalier se pencha et chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille de son chef. Celui-ci parut surpris, et débattit à voix basse avec l'autre. Après un court instant, il se tourna vers les deux femmes et leur demanda de les suivre. Les soldats les escortèrent jusque dans la cour de Hautjardin. Tous démontèrent, et des palefreniers vinrent s'occuper des chevaux.

Le capitaine dépêcha un valet prévenir de leur arrivée, et guida Ally et Talisa jusqu'à un petit jardin intérieur, encerclé par une allée couverte. Elles s'assirent sur un banc de pierre, sous un peuplier, et commencèrent à discuter. Elles furent rapidement interrompues par des éclats de rire enfantins. Un petit garçon blond passa en courant devant elles, une épée de bois à la main. Suivaient, marchant tranquillement, un homme chauve assez gras, et un nain tout aussi blond que l'enfant. Ils s'arrêtèrent à leur hauteur.

 _« Bonjour mes dames,_ commença le chauve. _J'ai cru comprendre que vous veniez de loin. La Baie des Serfs, je me trompe ?_

 _-Seulement moi,_ répondit Ally, sur la défensive. _Je n'ai rencontré Talisa qu'à Dorne._

 _-C'est une zone très agitée en ce moment, vous l'avez fui ?_

 _-Je suis ici pour parler à Lady Olenna, je ne pense pas que cela vous concerne._ »

Talisa se leva et s'éloigna pour aller jouer avec le petit garçon.

 _« Je crains fort que cela me concerne, étant le principal conseiller de Lady Olenna. Mon nom est Varys._

 _-Lord Varys ? On m'a dit que vous seriez un allié précieux. Je vous pensais pourtant à Port-Réal… Et qui est cet homme ?_

 _-Je me nomme Tyrion Lannister,_ se présenta le nain.

 _-Les Lannister ne sont pas dignes de confiance,_ rétorqua la jeune femme.

 _-Je vous assure que celui-ci n'est pas aussi fourbe que les autres,_ plaisanta Varys. Puis, désignant l'enfant. _Tout comme son neveu Tommen. Ou sa nièce Myrcella, mise à l'abri à Dorne._

 _-Très bien. Daenerys Targaryen m'a envoyée sur Westeros, sur conseil d'un ami. Je suis ici pour chercher des alliés sûrs, et les Tyrell en font partie depuis le couronnement de Stannis Barathéon._

 _-Et cet ami, qui est-ce ?_ demanda le conseiller.

 _-Jorah Mormont._

 _-C'est un ami commun alors ! Il surveille la jeune Targaryen pour moi. De ce qu'il m'a rapporté, elle a les qualités d'un bon dirigeant, juste et généreux envers le peuple. Elle mérite à mes yeux plus le trône que Stannis._

 _-Est-il vrai qu'elle a des dragons ?_ demanda Tyrion.

 _-Oui, trois. La dernière fois que je les ai vu, ils étaient à peu près de la taille d'un cheval. Ils doivent avoir grandi depuis._

 _-Ce doit être vraiment impressionnant d'être en présence des derniers dragons… Et de la dernière descendante de la maison Targaryen…_

 _-Et bien…_ commença Ally. _Elle n'est pas vraiment la dern… »_

Elle fut interrompue par un profond sentiment de détresse et d'incompréhension. Une sensation de brûlure remontait son bras depuis son poignet où la marque, normalement verte, rougeoyait désormais. Ally perdit connaissance. L'obscurité l'entourait, et une petite lumière vacillante s'éloignait. Elle et son frère poussait des cris plaintifs dans sa direction.

 **Voilà, un vrai chapitre, assez long avec pas mal d'événements, pour me faire pardonner des 4 mois d'absence… A la prochaine ! (cette fois j'ai un bon résumé du chapitre, que j'ai juste à mettre en forme… ça ne prendra pas des mois comme pour celui-ci p) N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis en review si vous pensez que je peux améliorer des trucs 3**


	18. Hautjardin

Un vent tiède agitait les rideaux de la chambre, apportant une douce odeur de lilas et de jasmin. Ally ouvrit les yeux quand elle sentit une mèche de cheveux caresser son visage. Elle distingua une silhouette au pied de son lit. Quand sa vue s'améliora, elle reconnut Talisa. Elle lui sourit, mais n'eut en retour qu'un sourire froid. La tension fut rompue lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur un mestre, qui se dépêcha de venir examiner la convalescente en la voyant consciente. Satisfait, il repartit rapidement, laissant les deux femmes seules.

« _Qui es-tu vraiment ?_ lâcha sèchement la Volantaine.

 _-Je… Comment ça ? Tu le sais bien, je suis Ally…_ balbutia-t-elle.

 _-Tu ne m'as pas dit toute la vérité… Je pensais qu'on était amies, mais tu me mens depuis le début._ »

Perturbée, la jeune femme alitée passa sa main sur son visage, et comprit que la mèche de cheveux qui la chatouillait depuis son réveil était la sienne, son foulard avait été retiré. Elle se redressa, se préparant à tout expliquer à son amie, quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Le visage de Varys apparut dans l'ouverture, et, voyant qu'Ally était réveillée, il se permit d'entrer, suivit par Tyrion Lannister.

« _Alors vous êtes une Targaryen vous aussi_ , commença le chauve. _Jorah m'avait rapporté l'existence d'une autre descendante du Conquérant, mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'elle puisse oser la traversée vers ce territoire hostile à ceux de votre sang depuis presque 20 ans…_

- _Il le fallait, Daenerys a plus confiance en moi que quiconque, et je suis la seule à connaître aussi bien Westeros. J'y ai vécu jusqu'à mes 15 ans._

 _-Eh bien, Varys…_ se moqua Tyrion. _Une Targaryen vit à Westeros pendant 15 ans, et vous n'êtes même pas au courant ?_

 _-La seule grossesse dont j'étais au courant dans la famille royale, pendant la Rébellion de Robert, c'était celle de la reine. Aerys était trop obsédé par la pureté du sang Targaryen pour aller dans un bordel, Viserys était bien trop jeune, les enfants de Rhaegar sont morts, et lui-même haïssait l'idée d'aller voir des filles de joies…_

 _-Et quand il a enlevé Lyanna Stark ?_

 _-Je ne sais rien de ce qu'il s'est passé à Dorne… Il se peut qu'elle ait donné naissance à un bâtard…_ »

Pendant que les deux hommes réfléchissaient aux possibilités quant à la parenté d'Ally, celle-ci subissait une fois de plus le regard plein de colère de son amie. Elle se redressa encore contre les coussins moelleux, gênée. Varys et Tyrion les saluèrent avant de partir en débattant toujours des origines de leur invitée. Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent alors, dans un silence tendu, avant qu'Ally ne le rompe en s'excusant.

« _Je ne veux pas de tes excuses_ , répliqua Talisa.

 _-Alors laisse-moi t'expliquer…_

 _-Je ne pense pas que ça puisse arranger quoi que ce soit…_

 _-C'était pour notre sécurité !_

 _-Pour la tienne, tu veux dire…_

 _-Si des soldats de Stannis nous avaient capturé, ils t'auraient exécuté pour leur avoir caché mes origines !_

 _-Ils l'auraient fait même si je ne le savais pas…_

 _-Et comment je pouvais savoir au début de notre relation si tu n'étais pas toi-même une espionne des Lannister ou des Barathéon ?! Je voulais attendre d'avoir assez confiance en toi pour te le dire, c'est tout…_

 _-Parce que tu ne me fais toujours pas confiance ?!_

 _-Quand on naît avec une particularité qui peut nous faire tuer, comme moi, on met du temps avant de faire confiance à quelqu'un…_

 _-Plus d'un mois passé ensemble… Ce n'est même plus de la prudence, c'est de la paranoïa…_ »

Un serviteur toqua à leur porte et leur annonça que Lady Olenna les attendait pour déjeuner sur la terrasse sud. Les deux jeunes femmes mirent leur différend de côté, et Talisa aida Ally à se lever et se rendre présentable pour le repas, en prenant soin de remettre un foulard sur les cheveux argent. Elles suivirent ensuite le serviteur, qui les avait attendu devant la porte, puis arrivèrent, après de longues minutes de marche, dans un patio couvert par de la vigne et de la glycine, dont les arcades au sud ouvraient sur un vaste paysage de collines et de champs. Au loin, sur l'horizon, on distinguait les Marches de Dorne.

La table en bois, au centre, accueillait Lady Olenna, encadrée par une jeune femme et un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, et le reste des sièges, sauf deux en face de la matriarche, étaient occupés par une dizaine de jeunes filles nobles. Les invitées s'installèrent aux places libres, intimidées par la présence de leur aînée. Elles se servirent dans les plateaux de crudités à leur portée, et grignotèrent concombres et tomates cerises en observant et écoutant les autres filles. Lady Olenna s'adressa soudain à Ally.

« _J'aurais souhaité vous accueillir moi-même, très chère… Vous n'auriez sûrement pas eu ce malaise si ces malotrus ne vous avaient pas accablée de questions…_

 _-Ce n'est rien, Lady Olenna,_ répondit Ally avec un léger sourire. _Lord Varys et Lord Tyrion n'y sont pour rien…_

 _-Ils m'ont dit que Daenerys Targaryen t'envoyait. Pourquoi pense-t-elle qu'on pourrait l'aider, alors que nous venons de permettre à Stannis Barathéon d'accéder au trône ?_

 _-Il a sournoisement assassiné votre précédent souverain, Renly, son propre frère… Et puis, vous occupez un château abritant un bois sacré, alors que vous tournez votre foi vers les Sept. Je ne pense pas que vous soyez adeptes de l'instauration d'un dieu unique et barbare, et de la destruction des septuaires et des barrals._ La jeune femme sortit un papier scellé d'une poche secrète de son manteau. _Aussi, voici une lettre pour vous._

 _-Le dragon tricéphale…_ remarqua l'ancienne. _Je n'avais pas vu ce sceau depuis presque 20 ans…_ »

Elle lut attentivement la lettre. Plus elle avançait dans sa lecture, et plus ses yeux se plissaient. Ses deux voisins la regardaient, attendant sa réaction, tout comme Ally, alors que Talisa et les autres jeunes filles discutaient et gloussaient.

« _Je devrais donc risquer la vie de mon unique fils en trahissant la couronne ?_ interrogea Lady Olenna. _Il siège au conseil restreint, et si je soutiens la Targaryen, il risque de brûler vif._

 _-N'êtes-vous pas déjà en sursis en abritant deux Lannister ? Et puis vous avez maintenant la plus grande armée du continent, après Dorne qui n'a pas pris part aux récents conflits. Je suppose que c'est par sécurité que vous en avez rapatrié la majeure partie dans le Bief._

 _-En effet. Je vois pourquoi cette Daenerys vous fait confiance._ Elle désigna le garçon à sa droite. _Mon petit-fils Loras a toujours souhaité faire partie de la garde royale. Je devrais sûrement l'envoyer vers votre reine, comme symbole d'allégeance._

 _-Et moi ?_ protesta la jeune femme à sa gauche.

 _-Tu resteras avec moi pour m'aider à gérer toutes ces petites naïves,_ dit-elle en balayant les convives de la main. _Et aussi pour m'assister dans la mise en place de notre réseau secret de défense, si jamais Stannis découvre notre trahison._

 _-Varys et Tyrion ne pourraient-ils pas t'aider avec tout ça ?_

 _-Je préfère les envoyer à Essos avec ton frère._ »

Cela mit fin à la discussion, et toute la tablée put finir le repas dans le calme et la bonne humeur.

Ally s'était sentie angoissée toute la journée, comme si quelqu'un qui lui était proche l'avait trahie. Ou allait le faire. Ainsi, le soir venu, quand il fallut regagner sa chambre après la réception de Lady Olenna, la jeune femme décida de partir discrètement, pour éviter de se retrouver seule avec Talisa. Elle avait atteint sa porte quand elle entendit des pas derrière elle. Elle se retourna vivement, la main sur le manche de sa dague et les sens en alerte. Ce n'était que Tyrion, qui se dandinait sur place, gêné.

« _Qu'y a-t-il ?_ s'enquit Ally.

 _-Je suis confus…_ commença le Lannister. _Quand Varys et moi sommes venus ce matin, nous n'avons même pas penser à s'informer de votre état de santé… Vous avez l'air de vous sentir mieux._

 _-Je vais bien, en effet. Merci. Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas venu uniquement pour cela, Ser._

 _-En vérité, je me posais des questions sur la cause de votre malaise… Le mestre nous a rapporté que vous étiez bouillante, d'une chaleur supérieure à ce qu'un être humain pouvait supporter. Cependant vous voilà sur pied, et même si votre sang Targaryen peut expliquer votre résistance, on ne connaît aucune maladie capable de presque faire bouillir une personne…_

 _-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une maladie…_ répondit-elle en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à son poignet.

 _-Comment ça ?_

 _-Je ne sais pas moi-même comment l'expliquer… Je comptais rester demain pour consulter la bibliothèque avant de repartir vers le Nord…_

 _-Votre mission semble urgente, surtout si Stannis fait tout brûler… Laisser moi vous aider, en tant que bibliothèque vivante j'ai sûrement déjà lu ce que vous cherchez._ Il sourit devant le regard perdu de la jeune femme. _Je n'ai pas vraiment pu apprendre à manier les armes, à cause de mon physique. Mes heures d'entrainement guerrier se passaient plutôt à la bibliothèque de Castral Roc, devant un livre d'Histoire, des contes sur les dragons ou un recueil de légende du Nord et d'au-delà du Mur._

 _-Vous restez un Lannister à mes yeux._

 _-Un ennemi de Stannis, et éternellement renié par son propre père._

 _-Bien… Venez._ »

Ally le fit entrer dans sa chambre. Elle servit deux coupes de vin, lui en tendit une, et s'assit devant la coiffeuse. Le nain pris un fauteuil non loin. La jeune femme commença son récit au jour où elle avait reçu la marque en forme d'écaille à son poignet tandis qu'elle retirait son foulard, et qu'une cascade argent recouvrait ses épaules. Elle raconta ensuite l'éclosion des œufs, l'attirance que Rhaegal avait eu pour elle, la façon dont elle avait ressenti sa peur quand il avait été enlevé à Qarth avec ses frères, puis comment elle l'avait retrouvé en devinant sa présence dans la tour des Non-mourants. Enfin, elle parla de ses rêves, quand elle se sentait _devenir_ le dragon.

« _Tu es sûre que ce n'était pas un simple rêve ?_ questionna Tyrion

 _-Certaine. C'était beaucoup trop réel. Trop de détails. Et à chaque réveil, la marque me brûle._

 _-Ce type de marque… Je ne me rappelle pas avoir lu quoi que ce soit là-dessus… En revanche, pour les rêves…_ Le blond soupira. _Je ne prenais cela que pour une légende…_ Il soupira une seconde fois. _Certains contes sur les Premiers Hommes parlent de warg, ou zooman, ou encore changepeau. C'est un être aux capacités surnaturelles capable, selon certaines versions de changer d'apparence, et selon d'autres de prendre le contrôle d'animaux. Peut-être que la marque agit comme un catalyseur, qu'en tant que zooman, tu es lié à ton animal, une sorte d'entrave magique… Ou alors, ça nous ramène peut-être à la légende des âmes sœurs._

 _-Quoi ? Vous êtes en train de dire que j'étais destinée à être avec Rhaegal ? C'est absurde !_

 _-Pas tant que ça… Mais je ne connais aucune légende à propos d'une marque physique… Celles que j'ai lu ou entendu évoquaient parfois des empreintes identiques faites par les dieux dans le corps spirituel des âmes sœurs…_

 _-Je crois que j'en connais une,_ lâcha soudain Ally. _C'est une légende dothraki. Un khal aimait profondément sa khaleesi, mais quand elle décéda, très jeune et sans donner naissance, il ne put survivre à un tel chagrin. La femme vénérait la déesse Lune, et celle-ci fut émue par l'amour que se portait le couple. Elle avait alors demandé au dieu Etalon de renvoyer l'âme du khal sur terre, pour qu'il puisse avoir une deuxième chance avec sa bien-aimée. Le dieu accepta, mais à condition qu'ils n'aient aucun souvenir de leur vie passée, et qu'ils ne seraient pas pleinement heureux s'ils ne se retrouvaient pas. Pour ne pas arranger la déesse, il décida aussi de déposer chaque âme à l'opposé l'une de l'autre par rapport à la grande mer herbeuse. La déesse Lune, devant la cruauté de l'Etalon, cacha une marque sur le nouveau corps des amants dès leur naissance. Ainsi, chacun pouvait ressentir les émotions de l'autre et, à leur rencontre, ils ne voudront plus jamais se séparer. Quand ils eurent 15 ans, un grand conseil eut lieu à Vaes Dothrak, et tous les khalasars devaient participer. Les Khals se présentaient leurs enfants, et dès que le regard des anciens amants se croisa, ils surent au fond d'eux qu'ils devaient se rencontrer. La flamme de l'amour les brûla depuis ce jour, et ils s'enfuirent ensemble vers les cités libres. Malheureusement, le dieu Etalon souhaitait que cet homme soit le grand khal conquérant, l'étalon qui chevauche le monde. Sa relation avec cette femme le rendait faible, et c'est pour cela qu'il l'avait tuée lors de leur première vie. Il décida alors de faire mourir une nouvelle fois les amants, et replaça l'âme du khal dans un nouvel enfant. La déesse Lune, en découvrant cela, fit de même avec l'âme de la femme, et la marque qu'elle avait placée ne disparaîtrait jamais. Ainsi, depuis des siècles, la conquête du monde prévu par le dieu Etalon est stoppée par la déesse Lune._

 _-Je ne connaissais pas encore cette légende…_

 _-Je n'avais pas vraiment fait le lien entre ma marque et cette histoire, sûrement parce qu'elle parlait surtout de rivalité divine, et de l'étalon qui chevauche le monde… Mais le fait que vous ayez parlé de marque sur les âmes sœurs m'y a fait penser…_

 _-Vous avez dit que parfois votre marque vous brûlait… Peut-être que c'est ce que veut dire la légende quand les amants « brûlaient d'amour » … Et puis, vous ressentez aussi certaines émotions de votre dragon._

 _-Donc je suis une zooman qui était destinée à être liée à Rhaegal…_

 _-Il semblerait… La magie semble de plus en plus présente depuis quelques années… Mais le fait que vous ayez des pouvoirs de zooman signifie que vous avez du sang des Premiers Hommes, donc un parent originaire du Nord._ »

Ils discutèrent jusqu'au milieu de la nuit, jusqu'au moment où Tyrion décida de se retirer, car il devait partir à l'aube pour Essos, comme lui avait ordonné Lady Olenna. Ally réalisa qu'elle tombait presque de fatigue, et elle se coucha, encore plus perdue qu'avant son arrivée à Hautjardin. Le reste de la nuit se passa sans incident. Seule la lumière du soleil lui arrivant en plein visage la réveilla.

Après le repas du matin, Ally fut prévenue que Talisa repartait pour le Nord et qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle vienne avec elle. La jeune femme décida de quitter Hautjardin le lendemain, et de profiter de la journée pour se documenter dans la bibliothèque du château. A son départ, on lui offrit un nouveau cheval.

Après cinq semaines de voyage, Ally rencontra les premières traces de la guerre. A partir du nord du Bief, le royaume se remettait difficilement du chaos, et les pillards en profitaient. Cette nuit-là, elle décida de s'installer dans une ferme abandonnée, dont la grange et le toit avaient brûlé. Elle découvrit un sac de noix dans un coin, qu'elle entama au dîner, ses réserves de nourriture offerte par Lady Olenna s'étant presque épuisées.

Le lendemain, la voyageuse franchit le gué de la Route de l'Or, sur la Néra. Elle progressa dans la région de l'Œildieu jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, quand la route s'engouffra dans un petit bois. Elle allait descendre de sa jument quand elle entendit le cri d'une jeune femme. Elle talonna sa monture dans la direction du hurlement, et en surgissant de derrière un buisson, elle découvrit Talisa encerclée par cinq pillards. Ils l'avaient forcé à mettre pied à terre, et la menaçait de leurs armes en lui réclamant vivres et pièces.

Ally chargea, sa dague à la main, et trancha la jugulaire d'un premier adversaire. Elle fit demi-tour et sauta de sa selle en faisant une roulade. Elle se releva en plantant sa lame dans le menton d'un autre. Elle virevolta entre les épées et les haches des bandits, tailladant bras et jambes, sectionnant veines et tendons. En moins d'une minute, les cinq hommes étaient morts ou mourants.

La jeune femme se retourna vers Talisa, le visage taché de sang. Celle-ci la regardait, étonné, puis s'écroula. Ally aperçut alors le couteau planté dans le ventre de son amie, et le flot rouge qui coulait le long du manche. Elle se précipita vers la blessée, fit tourner la lame d'un quart de tour pour la retirer, et pressa ensuite la plaie avec ses mains. Elle était si concentrée sur sa tâche qu'elle n'entendit pas le petit bataillon d'hommes qui émergeait des fourrés.

 **Et voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! Je sais, ce chapitre est sûrement un peu long, et encore, je me suis arrêtée avant ce que j'avais prévu, mais bon… Ce sera pour la prochaine fois ) Bref, maintenant que vous connaissez les origines (et pouvoirs) d'Ally, je pense que vous avez fait pas mal de déductions par rapport aux chapitres précédents (surtout celui avec sa vision dans la tour des Non-mourants) … Si certains ont lu les livres, ou connaissent bien la géographie de Westeros, ils sauront peut-être qui sera la prochaine rencontre d'Ally ^^**


End file.
